


Love Drunk

by NahaFlowers



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, James is a blushing awkward mess like usual, John knows what James's favourite beer is, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Thomas being a glorious little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: Thomas and James are together and in love, but James also has a crush on John Silver. He doesn't seem to want to act on it though, so Thomas decides to take matters into his own hands. Awkwardness, drinking, and eventual kissing ensues.





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little Silverflinthamilton thing that ended up being not-so-little. Enjoy!

Thomas had fancied James from the moment he had challenged his argument in the one class they had together (perhaps even before that, if Thomas was honest with himself about his reaction to James's burnished red hair and compact but well-built figure) and, as such, has been ecstatic when he had discovered James had fancied him back.

As for James, he was in _disbelief_ that someone like Thomas had liked him back. He had admired him from afar for a long time, but had never even considered pursuing him - until one day Thomas had sent him a Facebook message asking him out. James hadn't believed it at first - he has cursed himself for his blabbering drunk mouth, which had revealed his crush on Thomas to various people, but assumed it was just a joke, and not replied - until Thomas had cornered him alone, after class, and asked why he hadn't responded to his message. James had just stuttered and stammered like an idiot, until Thomas had bent down and kissed him. And then asked him out again.

All in all, James couldn't believe his luck.

Which was why he could not understand _why the fuck_ he seemed to be developing a crush on _John Silver_ of all people.

Not that he was going to do anything to act on it. He still adored Thomas beyond all reason. It just seemed that there was room in his heart for more than one person (even if one of the people in question was the most annoying little shit he had ever met).

They had actually talked about this before they had got together. They had decided that they would only ever get involved with another person if they both wanted to get with them, and the other person wanted to get with both Thomas and James in return. It had been James's condition really, but Thomas had been happy to go along with it. That said, James didn't want to be the one to bring it up. Anyway, it wasn't as if he had changed his mind - he didn't want a relationship with anyone else unless it also involved Thomas, and as Thomas didn't even _know_ John, that was beside the point.

Thomas knew. It was obvious from the way he talked about him, even if he was complaining about how absolutely infuriating he was. James didn't talk about people he was indifferent to as much as he did about John, and he was fairly certain that he didn't hate the man either - they had partnered up on their last two group projects, and Thomas didn't think it was a coincidence that James had come back practically lit up (if looking a little guilty about how happy he was) both times that had happened.

Obviously, James didn't want to be disloyal to him and the promise they had made before making their relationship official. He gave James a look every time John was brought up, made a few insinuations - but James's face immediately went blank and stony whenever he brought it up, even in a teasing capacity, and James was clearly not going to broach the subject himself. Obviously, something would have to be done.

Thomas had told him that he had set up a meeting with a contact that would be particularly useful to him, so he could do some networking. When he arrived and saw the alleged contact, he thought there must be some kind of mistake. But no, there he was, orange tie, blue shirt, just as Thomas had told him - John Silver.

Things only got worse when John said, "Ah, Thomas didn't tell me that _you_ were my blind date."

 "What?" James spluttered. " _Blind date_?!" 

"I must admit I am confused. I thought you were together."

"We are!" James exclaimed. 

"Oh," said John, nodding in understanding. "So it's an open relationship thing then?" 

"No! I mean yes! I mean...I wasn't under the impression that this was a fucking _date_!" 

John raised his eyebrows. "What did you think it was?" 

"Thomas told me-" He cut himself off. "That bastard." He immediately took his phone out of his pocket and furiously stabbed at the screen until 'Calling: Thomas' popped up on his screen. He held the phone to his ear, glaring furiously at John all the while.

"Thomas," he said, when his boyfriend answered the phone. "What the fuck."

John could hear Thomas's laughter on the other end and suspected James was going to be a while. He stole away to the bar to get them some drinks.

"What are those?" James asked when he returned. Evidently his conversation with Thomas had finished. 

"What do they look like?" said John, passive aggressively. Honestly, why should he have to be the only one making any effort around here? 

"They look like drinks," said James, still eyeing them suspiciously, but he took the one John offered him without complaint. 

They sat and drank long draughts. 

"Wait a minute," said James, holding up his drink in front of him then looking from it to John and back again. "Isn't this-" 

"If you think after going on god knows how many society nights with you I don't know what beer you like, you've got another thing coming," John said, flatly. 

"I've barely been on _any_ society nights out," James protested, narrowing his eyes. He must have seen something in the set of John's jaw, for he shut up then, just murmuring, "thank you," and taking another gulp of his favourite beer. If John didn't know better, he'd have said that there was a slight blush on James's fair and freckled skin. 

"No problem," said John, equally as verbose, and they sat in almost companionable silence for a while, drinking and letting the world go on around them.

"So," said John eventually, leaning forward, his elbows on the table, "what _did_ Thomas say to get you to agree to come here tonight?" 

James snorted. "He told me you were a very useful contact my chosen industry whom I would benefit from networking with. With an appalling fashion sense, I may add," he said, with a wry twist of the lips. 

"Hey, this was a very expensive tie!" said John, mock offended. Then he looked serious. "I'm surprised you haven't run for the hills already."

James shrugged. "I told Thomas to come here," he said. "I figured you might want a word with him just as much as I do." 

"Damn right I do!" said John. "I was promised a gorgeous blind date, and I wind up with you!" 

James pouted at him, a teasing glint in his eyes. "You saying you don't think I'm a gorgeous blind date?" 

"Well, the blind date part certainly fell by the wayside," John muttered, and then blushed, looking down. James, however, grinned. 

"Doesn't mean we can't have a good night though, right?" said James, smiling winningly at John. "It's not like you and me have to be dating to have a good time."

John looked up at him, smiling hesitantly. "True," he said. And then, gaining more confidence, apparently returning to his boisterous self, "I'll drink to that." They clinked glasses and drank, eyes smiling at each other the whole time.

When Thomas arrived, they were on their second round of drinks and laughing together as if the awkwardness of the meeting was but a distant memory. Thomas grinned to himself before wending his way over to their table.

"Since you're both getting on so well, I suppose the bollocking I came here expecting isn't going to occur," said Thomas, only a little smugly, seating himself next to James. He leaned in for a kiss, which James gave him, but then his boyfriend leaned back, studying him.

"Hang on a minute!" said James. "You don't get away that easily, Thomas Hamilton."

"I think you'll find I do," Thomas purred into James's ear, before nipping it in the way he knew James liked. His boyfriend momentarily lost his train of thought.

"Maybe I should go," said John, looking between them awkwardly.

"No!" said Thomas and James as one. Both John and Thomas then looked at James, who shifted uncomfortably.

"I only meant," said James swallowing, "that we were having such a good time. I see no reason for you to go just because the orchestrator of all this has decided to show his face."

"Ha! I knew you would have a good time!" said Thomas.

"Yeah but Thomas, that didn't mean you had to go and fucking set us up!"

"Small correction," said Thomas, barely able to keep the grin off his face, "I only told John I was setting him up."

"Yeah, you told _me_ that this was a _networking_ opportunity! So much for my future career prospects."

When Thomas wouldn't stop looking smug, James stuck his tongue out at him. "Go and get yourself a drink, you utter bastard," he said, his words in complete opposition to his absolutely adoring tone. Thomas did, but not before leaning down to kiss his hair. James swatted his arse in response.

"I think I'm gonna go to the loo," said John, after an awkward pause. All of a sudden, the air was too hot and it was like they couldn't talk to each other normally. _Casually_.

James nodded. "Don't do a runner on us, will you?" he asked, only half-jokingly. John had been half-considering it, until then.

"I won't," he said. James nodded, and then watched him as he manoeuvred himself out of his seat. He had foregone his prosthetic today - he made a point of doing so on first dates, because if the person you were seeing couldn't deal with him as his one-legged self, it tended to make sex very awkward. But it was, John realised, the first time James had seen him without the prosthetic, and his gaze rested heavily on him. He squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them again, only to realise that the look James was raking him with, from the amputated knee to the whole leg all the way up his body was full of naked, burning desire. John suppressed a shiver and grabbed his crutch, hobbling his way to the disabled toilet.

James's reprieve was brief, as both Thomas and John arrived back at the same time, John lowering himself grumblingly into his seat and Thomas setting his drink down and looking flustered and windswept in a way only a posh boy could when confronted with a proper pub. James shook his head fondly. John sniggered.

"What?" said Thomas, raising an eyebrow. 

"I just think it's funny that I can go to the bar, order, and carry two drinks, one-handed back to our table without breaking a sweat, and yet, you struggle with one." 

Thomas made a face at him. "It's really busy in here, okay?" he said defensively. 

"Yeah yeah," said John, hiding his grin in his beer. 

Keen to avoid an argument, James interjected. "How do you two even _know_ each other?" 

Thomas shrugged. "We're both in the Harry Potter society," he said. 

"Oh yeah, of _course_ ," said James, starting to laugh. 

"It's not that funny," said John with a bemused grin. 

"James finds my obsession with Harry Potter incredibly funny because I went to a posh boarding school," said Thomas dryly. 

"Oh, and I'm the poor orphan obsessed with a series about another poor orphan!" said John. It was said good-naturedly, but even so James frowned. 

"That's not what I meant," he said. "It's just a funny place for the two of you to know each other from." 

John grinned. "I know, James," he said placatingly. "Still, me and Thomas are helping Slytherin _smash_ the other houses in the house championship!" It was said proudly, which was why John was more than a little put out when James started giggling again. "What?" he said. 

"You never told me there was an _actual house championship_!" said James to Thomas between sniggers. 

"That's because I knew you'd immediately make fun of it," said Thomas with a patient smile. 

"Honestly, I don't know _how_ you put up with him, Thomas," said John with a grin, and something warm passed between them that James noticed, even through his laughter. 

"Wait a minute," he said, recovering slightly, "do you two...?" He slammed his mouth shut as the two of them exchanged another look. 

"James," said John, at the same time as Thomas said, "I think-" 

James looked between them, back and forth between John's guilty face and Thomas's serene one. 

"You two haven't-?" he said abortively, his mind jumping to the worst possible conclusion. 

"No!" said John, as Thomas said, "Of course not." 

"But you both..." James trailed off, as John's blush and Thomas's shit-eating grin were confirmation enough. 

A matching grin was slowly spreading over James's face. But- "why didn't you tell me?" he asked Thomas, shoving his arm gently. 

"You'd never have accepted it unless you figured it out yourself," said Thomas. God, James hated it when he was right. 

It was John's turn to look between the two of them now, in confusion and disbelief. "Wait a minute," he said slowly, "are you two saying..."

"Oh, let's just kiss," said Thomas, clearly exasperated with his boyfriend's and hopefully future boyfriend's stupidity. 

"What?" said James and John at once. 

Thomas shrugged. "Well, we all like each other. We've wasted enough time mithering about it," he said, kissing James on the nose to reassure him he didn't mean it. "We should kiss." 

John's eyes widened, but then he shrugged. "Sounds good to me," he said. 

"Wait a minute," said James, "shouldn't we talk about thi-" He was cut off when John leaned over the table to kiss him full on the lips. James blushed scarlet, while Thomas looked inordinately satisfied with himself and the situation at large. 

Not for long though, for when James regained his faculties, he caught sight of Thomas's grin and murmuring "you asshole," he leaned forward and thoroughly kissed the grin off Thomas's face. 

"Your turn now," said Thomas to John, recovering from James's kiss more quickly than should be allowed. He leaned forward and snogged the shit out of John, and James's blood rushed downwards. He thought, faintly, that watching them kiss was almost better than kissing them himself - until, with twin expressions, they turned to him and dragged him outside, where John kissed his lips while Thomas ravished his neck. 

"Thomas," he gasped, breaking free of John's lips, "that's going to leave marks." 

"And you're complaining - why?" 

"Good point," said James, and he turned and plunged his tongue into John's mouth, causing him to moan. When John's hand began to creep down his body, James pre-empted him, placing his hand over John's while not breaking away from Thomas's lips. 

John pouted. James blinked up at him, love drunk. 

"I think it's time we went home," he said, slightly slurring his words, although whether that was an effect of the kissing or the alcohol, he wasn't sure. 

John's frown, to James's surprise and confusion, deepened. "I suppose you're right," he scowled. 

"He meant with _us_ , you dolt!" Thomas said, saving his boyfriend from his utter perplexity.

James's mouth formed an oh. "Of _course_ that's what I meant!" he exclaimed, a little too loudly. 

John's expression cleared. "Really? You mean-" 

"You didn't think we were just going to tease you and go back home to have sex without you?" asked Thomas bluntly. Both James and John blushed. 

"Only if you want to, of course," said James quietly.  Thomas looked at his boyfriend with affection and nodded his agreement. 

"Of course!" said John, and then blushed at his eagerness. "I mean, if you really want me..."

James pulled him in, kissing down his face with barely-there flutters of his lips, his breath tickling John's face as his eyelids fluttered closed. James purred into his ear, "you're stuck with us now," while grasping his arse and pulling him in so they could feel each other's cocks hard through the material of their trousers. John gasped into James's neck. 

"That's perfectly fine with me," he said, in between gasps of calming air. He looked at Thomas. 

Thomas grinned down at them, then kissed John's forehead. "I think we ought to get a taxi though," he said. "I don't think we're any of us in a fit state to walk home."

“The sooner we get home the better," agreed James, sucking a mark into John's neck and drawing out a moan from the smaller man.

Thomas called a taxi while he watched his boyfriends with great affection and heat, trying to ignore his painfully hard cock in his trousers (even as James's gaze settled on it hungrily).

And if the three of them got a little handsy on the taxi ride back, well, who could blame them? Especially as Thomas tipped the taxi driver double. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
